Taking Control
by Yahnkehy
Summary: Probable endings... that's all I'm gonna say. Edit: Last addition as far as I can tell. Hope you like! Love, V.M. Final edit: Taking down chap 3 due to TOS, placed on mmorg
1. Chapter 1

Taking Control 

By: Yahnkehy er… V.M.

A/N: Hello minna! Back again with another one-shot. Can't tell ya the pairing, you'll just have to read it. Leave me a note to tell me if you were right in whom you thought it was. Set in my own universe, ya may recognize it from one of my fics. This is gonna stay separate from the story though, kinda like a side story.

Rating: 17+

Warnings: Self-gratification, language, adult themes, and voyeurism.

**EDIT: **Had to tone things down a bit guys, don't want to take the chance of getting deleted. You can find the full version at my mediaminer account.

oooo

I never knew that watching someone could be so arousing…

I had gone to his room wanting to snag something to keep the memory of him sharp and clear in my mind. I was leaving soon and I hadn't told him yet, I wouldn't tell him if I could help it. I intended to just leave a note; cowardly way out to be sure but it was the only way to spare me the pain of him watching me leave and him not giving a damn either way.

But he had come back to his room unexpectedly and I was left with no choice but to hide. I dashed in to the wardrobe and pulled the door almost completely closed as he slid open the bedroom door.

My right eye pressed to the small crack between the doors, I watched him. At first he paced the room as if agitated, but a few moments later he plunked down on the edge of his bed and sighed.

I could hear him talking to himself but he was either too far away or speaking too softly for me to hear him clearly, but I could have sworn I heard him say my name. I almost panicked, thinking he knew I was there but calmed as he flopped over on to his back and rubbed a weary hand over his eyes.

"Damnit! I hate this!" he muttered just loud enough for me to hear the aggravation in his voice. "Either I screw up my courage an' go for it, or just keep my distance. Damn, I wish I knew how to deal with this!"

With an almost imperceptible groan, he rolled over in such a way that it gave me a perfect view of his face. He pulled a bit of emerald green material out of the confines of his dark colored tunic and held it to his nose, inhaling deeply as if trying to imprint the scent on his memory.

He whispered once more and rolled over on to his back again, this time trailing the small swatch of fabric down to disappear under the waistline of his breeches.

I watched, astonished as his hips rose and fell in time with the movements of his hand. Before long his hand reappeared only to untie his white pants and pull them down just enough that, from the confines of the wardrobe, I could see every move he made. 

My eyes moved hungrily over him, desperately wishing that my hands could move over him the way his own did. My mouth watered at the sight and I could smell my arousal as well as his. I dared not make a sound as my hand slid in to the confines of my own breeches.

My eyes grew hazy as I imagined it was his hand pleasuring me and my mouth working over hisflesh, dragging him to ecstasy, making him burn as only I could.

I bit down on my left hand to stifle a moan, knowing that if he found me out now I would have some serious explaining to do. I knew his credo and hated it because it included me. How I desperately wished he could want me!

I could hear his ragged breaths and see the dark flush of passion coloring his cheeks as his head turned in my direction, both of usworking to reach the pinnacle of completion. His expression was of such joy and passion that I felt my own end drawing near; gods just looking at him in the throws of ecstasy was enough to make me go up in flames!

I bit down hard on my hand as my body convulsed and trembled under my own touch, stars filled my vision and I nearly lost my balance.

When my vision cleared, I was treated to the sight of surprised amber eyes staring at me from not two inches away. I gasped and fell against the back of the wardrobe, jerking my hand out of my pants and hoping that my eyes had deceived me.

The doors opened.

"M-Miaka? What… how long have ya been in here?" He sounded confused and embarrassed, but not angry. Thank the gods for small favors.

"Oh, hi Tasuki!" I answered brightly, pretending to stifle a yawn. "What time is it? Did I miss lunch?"

He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Nothin doin' Mi-chan, I know ya weren't sleepin'. What th' fuck are ya doin' in my closet with yer hand down yer pants?"

I could feel a blush staining my cheeks. Suzaku, please have mercy on your servant and make me disappear!

He frowned when I didn't answer directly, "C'm on. Tell ol' Tasuki what ya were doin'."

I kept my gaze on my boots, fiddling with the straps of my tessen holster. "N-nothin'! Erm… I had an itch?" I grimaced at my own lame answer. No way would he believe me. I'd never been more mortified in my life!

He cupped my chin in his left hand, the scent of his arousal still clinging to the warm skin, and forced me to look up at him. I dropped my eyes to the side, knowing that if I looked up he would see the desire brought on by his scent alone. I've already embarrassed myself enough! I will _not_ let him see that I want him!

"Mi-chan, look at me." His tone was soft yet rough. Curious, I raised my eyes to his only to be frozen in place by the tenderness of his gaze. "Why didn't ya tell me? I would've helped ya out, ya didn't need ta hide in here."

My curiosity turned in to confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

His lips quirked up at one end in a half smirk that showed off a single fang, "Ya miss yer Tasu-chan and were spyin' on me in order ta feel closer ta him. I understand, Mi-chan. It's arright, c'mere." Releasing my chin he quickly grabbed a hold of me and pulled me out of my hiding place and in to his arms.

I gasped and struggled in his grip, unsure of what he had in mind as he carried me to the bed and lowered me down on top of it. I tried to sit up but he lay down next to me and tossed one of his legs over mine, effectively pinning my lower half in place. "W-what are you doing?" My voice cracked.

He grinned at me, "Taking control."


	2. Chapter 2

Stolen Moments 

Author: V.M.

Genre: Fushigi Yuugi

Rating: 17+

Spoilers: Maybe, but not really.

Warnings: Something different; sorta non-con, kinda not, unusual pairing, a little bondage nothing major, language.

A/N: Written for my faithful AR readers who just love the Kouji/Seishi Miaka pairing. (My beta, Miss Elf-chan, being one of them and Miss Roku-chan being the other.) Enjoy ladies, hope it lifts your brows and tickles your 'fancy'.

Crap. Now I'm getting suggestive in my author's notes… I'm a hentai I admit it. I need a support group or something… 'Hentai's Anonymous"! Yeah! I need to create a C2 community with that title and put all of the shining jewels of FY hentai fics in it… hey, it might work!

Posting this as chapter 2 of Taking Control due to both of them being possible endings for my 'other' fic.

ONWARD::sweatdrops: I'm such a goof…

Oooooooooo

It's damn disconcerting to be blindfolded, trussed up like a spring hen and hauled around like a saddle. My shoulders were aching a bit in this position but I didn't make a sound, a girl's gotta have _some_ pride ya know.

I didn't even realize I could bend this way; each wrist was lashed to the inside of either of my ankles, forcing my shoulders between my spread knees. It stretched out my back and shoulders, keeping me in a position almost like I was sitting in mid air.

And the bad part is, I have no idea how this happened.

All I know is that I woke up in pitch black with a muscled arm wrapped around my belly and I was fuckin' uncomfortable. Whoever had me hadn't bothered to gag me, bad idea.

I screamed an' yelled, hell I even tried t'bite whatever I could reach, but who ever had me just moved me further away from prime chompin' grounds and cuffed my head a few times when I'd insulted his mother, father and accused him of doing unmentionable things to livestock.

Through all of this he never once spoke, and if that ain't enough to make a body uneasy then I don't know what will.

I had no clue who had me, what they wanted, or if I was gonna get the chance to beat them to a bloody pulp before they could get whatever it was that they wanted from me.

We'd been moving for a while, long enough for me to exhaust my famous 'never-ending spiel of curses and barbs', when he went still for a moment. I listened as hard as I could but I didn't hear anything but a soft sounding jingle. Almost like money or Chichiri's shakajou, but fainter, softer.

I heard a harsh click and then we were moving again. Another pause and then I went flying.

I screamed, hell yeah I did! One moment I'm being hauled around and next I'm flying with no way to stop myself? Fuck yeah I screamed like a little girl! I was lucky I didn't _shit_ myself in terror!

To say the least, I was pleasantly surprised when I met the softness of a bed rather than the hard floor I was expectin'. I landed on my side and my momentum kept me rolling for a second. When I stopped I found myself on my back.

Shit.

"Calm the fuck down, I ain't gonna hurt ya." Who the hell is that?

"What in the hell do you want from me? You're pissin' me off with all this stealth shit, just tell me what ya want an' let me the fuck go."

I heard a derisive chuckle and felt a tender hand on my cheek, "You, ya little spitfire, are here cause my boss man wants ya. Th' boss will be here in a minute, now keep quiet while I get ya ready fer 'im. "

I know I've heard that voice before! Damnit, gotta keep him talkin' so I can figure out just what name ta carve in to his head stone. He was gonna die if he meant that how I took it.

"So, who's your boss? I gotta have a name so that when I kill him I can bury him properly. I might spare ya if ya let me go; right now there's no harm done but if you keep on, I'll have no choice but ta kill you, too."

He just laughed and started untying the rope around one of my ankles before retying it to the end of the bed. He secured my wrist above my head and did the same to my other appendages with quick efficiency.

"Arright, this is your last chance ta let me go. Much as I like being straightened out again, bein' tied to a bed isn't exactly how I wanted to get that way. Untie me NOW!"

The man laughed again, "Nope. Just got one more thing ta do before yer ready ta see th' boss. Don't worry, boss will be gentle with ya. He's a real good guy, you'll like him."

I felt hands grabbing at my clothes and almost freaked out. "NO!" I was struggling now! No way was I gonna live through that shit again!

I could feel my yoku tingling at my hip and I knew it was flaring angry red as unknown hands pulled and tugged my clothes off. What couldn't be pulled off was cut off, but the blade never got close to my skin.

When I was naked I felt something press against my lips and my head lifted up, once I opened my mouth to yell a liquid was poured down my throat. I tried to cough and spit but something pinched my nose shut and held my mouth closed.

I had no choice but to swallow. "What the fuck did you just make me drink?" The liquid was sweet like sake, but had a bitter edge that I couldn't identify.

"Just somethin' ta help ya relax, it's the boss's birthday and we wanted ta get him a willin' woman. You just happened ta be th' only one around."

I was pissed, but for some reason I couldn't really hold on to it like I usually could. My body tingled as a hand drifted over my flank, I arched in to the touch. Damnit! What the hell did I do that for?

I growled and tried to get away but my anger left me again, soon enough I was purring under his hands. I didn't care that I was tied to some strange bed, waiting for an equally strange man to come to me; all I cared about was the pleasurable warmth evoked by those gently stroking fingers.

"Yer ready, I'll bring th' boss in." And his hands left me! No! I was feeling so good, and he just left me? How rude! Unfair!

But then I blinked, and blinked again. I could see! The blindfold was gone and my hands and feet were free! Yay! Now I could chase him down and make him touch me again!

I heard slightly slurred voices coming from behind the bed and turned to see who had come.

"Kouji!" This was great! Kouji would make me feel good! I liked Kouji's kisses and he always smelled nice. He was handsome too!

He staggered to the side of the bed and looked blearily down at me, "Miaka-chan? Wha're ya doin' here?"

I reached up and pulled him down to the bed with me. Neither one of us noticed when the other men left, I was too busy trying to get him to touch me and make me feel good again while he was too busy trying to stop staring.

I pressed my mouth to his and swallowed his cry of surprise when my hands found the ties of his pants and insinuated themselves inside. Oh! He wants me! Perfect! I want him too, he can make me feel good and the ache will go away!

He soon took over, kissing me, trailing his hands over my skin… rolling me over and pulling his pants down… thrusting in to me, making me cry out in pleasure, moving with such wild abandon that I had to cling to him or risk shattering in to a million pieces!

I have no idea how many times we pleasured each other that night, but I know that after the first time I wasn't under the influence of the drug anymore. I had still wanted him and took what ever he had to give while giving back as much as I could. Damn, my back hurt! But, man what a wild ride!

It's been three years since that fateful night… we're still going at it like rabbits.

0000000000

Alrighty! That was a lame ending but I didn't really get in to the physical side in the first of my possible endings so I figured I should do the same here. Please the un-beta'd states of these two chapters, I didn't want anyone to miss out on the surprise!

LOVE!

V.M.


End file.
